Phineas and Ferb, ATLA style!
by kenokosan
Summary: One of my favorite ep. of Phineas and Ferb, but with Avatar charaters!


I was bored at home and did this. enjoy and here is the listings of the cast and I had to change tiny parts of the story.

Cast listing

Phineas- Zuko

Ferb-Sokka

Candace-Azula

Isabella-Katara

Perry the platypus- himself

Dr. Doofenschimerts- himself

Baljec-Aang

Buford-Haru

Dad- himself

Fire side girl scouts 1 and 2- Toph and Suki

I do not own ATLA or Pineas and Ferb, some of the characters of PAF couldn't be replaced so they stayed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the Danville Museum had a huge yellow banner with the word 'Greek Exhibit' on it. Following inside was Greek statues and works of art with a small family of four looking at the exhibit with great awe, all but one of them

"I can't believe you guys drag me all the way over here for this!" Azula said clearly annoyed that her younger brothers dragged her to a museum. "Well…At least there's hunky guys in skirts"

"Guys! Come and look at this! This an actual replica of an artist's interpretation of what some random guy's of no significance believe that the chariot of Asparagus might of looked like" their father said as he called them over to a white chariot with gold trimmings and fine wood work done to it.

"And this! Is Asparagus" he added as he walked over to a painting of a guy on a chariot, that's being pulled by two horses. "The greatest warrior in all of Greece!"

"With his golden chariot he would win every race! And here he is defeating the minotaur, a creature that was half man and half bull, Asparagus defeated him by using the head of medusa, a creature soooo ugly she could turn men into stone with just one look" he told them.

"Kind of reminds me of Azula!" Zuko said as looked at a statue of medusa.

"IT DOES NOT LOOK LIKE ME!" Azula said as she snarled like the statue of medusa with blue flames appearing from beneath her as well, making the appearance more canny-Er.

"I know what we're gonna do today!" Zuko said quickly.

"We're gonna have our own chariot like-HEY! Where's Perry?" He asked his brother Sokka, who only shrugged that he didn't know.

On the other side of a museum hiding next to the vases, was Perry the platypus.

"Psst! Psst! Agent P over here!" Someone called out to him and caught his attention to a statue of a Greek person.

"Sorry to disturb you at the museum, We just been informed that Doofenschimerts has created a machine to rid the world platypuses, platypi, or platy people? Whatever! We tracked Doofenschimerts to the old abandon movie house, so get going! And Don't Look up My Skirt!" Monogram said to Perry as he finished his message and Perry ran off to his mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok! The race will start here at home, then through the streets of Danville, and over the park" Zuko said as he pointed out the checks points of their race to Sokka over a 3-D replica of Danville.

"From there we make our way pass Paul Bunions' Pancake house"

_Paul Bunions where the food is good! But Not too good! EH?! _Where a voice randomly said out loud.

"And then, finish at the steps of the museum" he said finishing the race's route.

"Hey, boys! What cha doin!? Said their father as he walked over him with video tapes and wearing a gladiator's helmet.

"Just mapping our route for the BIG chariot race we're gonna have!" Zuko said to him.

"Oh! Excellent! Well it's good to see you boys take an interest in Greek mythology, I'm doing the same, I've got over 12 hours of gladiator movies here I want to watch"

"Nice hat, Mr. Flint" Katara said as she walked up to them on the drive way of their home.

"Thank you, Katara! It's my movie watching hat!" he said as walked off into the house to watch his movies.

"KATARA! WE'RE GONNA HAVE THE GREATEST RACE IN HISTORY!" Zuko exclaimed to Katara after their father left.

"COMPLETE WITH HELMETS, ARMOR, AND SUPPER COOL CHARIOTS! WITH HORSES! SPREAD THE WORD!" Zuko said to her and she began to run off.

"SPREAD THE WORD!"

"Wait! At what time?" she asked as ran back.

"In about an hour or so" he said and ran the other way again.

"Where's it gonna be!?" she asked again as she ran back.

"Here!" he said she ran again the other way.

"What who am I telling again?!" she asked as she ran back.

"Just spread the word! Oh! And tell them to bring gladiator gear" he said as she ran again out of their drive way to spread the word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Doofenschimerts abandon theater! _a random someone sang and an old abandon theater came into view with lettering that read 'Private Screening' and Agent P ran in with some popcorn in his hands, or paws? As he walked in he looked around with some elevator music in the background and made his way to the front of the theater. As he sat down and let his guard down for split second, his arms were trapped by arm cuffs that came out of the seat.

"Comfy? Perry the platypus? I've prepared something special just for you!" said Doofenschimerts as he came out of his hiding place and walked over to Agent P.

"You see, until now, Every attempt to eructate you has been foiled! Then I cam across something-"

'_Slurp!' _but he was cut off by a noise.

"Excuse me! Who are you and what are you doing here!? asked Doofenschimerts to a husky boy drinking soda sitting a seat away from Perry.

"I bought a ticket to see this movie" the boy said as he showed him the ticket as proof and handed it to him.

"Huh! Okay! Just roll the film!" he said and the film started.

_3.….._

_2.…._

_1.….._

"_Who is the enemy of the Platypuses? Or platypi? Or platy people? Or…well you know what I mean…" _as the intro to the movie began.

"_The Platypuses is one of our greatest friends in nature, a humble, but key component in mother natures delicate cycle of life….." _A food chain image came onto the screen.

"_But as of late world wide populations have been declining to near endangerment….." _a full screen of platypuses that look like Perry, each one disappearing from the screen, until one was left.

"_But why? Who is the enemy of the platypuses, or well you know what I mean….."_

"This is the best platypus movie I have ever seen!" the boy drinking the soda said causing Doofenschimerts to turn his head momentarily away from the screen, then continue to finish his drink as he grabbed some popcorn from the bucket that Doofenschimerts was holding.

"_Historically, the enemy of the platypuses were well know…." _

"_The poisonous swamp viper…"_a picture of a snake trying to eat a platypus came onto screen.

"_The snaggle tooth badger…." _an image badger eating a platypus cametoo.

"_And Duplicating imitable stunts seen on television……..But! There is a new enemy of the platypus, one who is tiredly development paved over the platypuses' wood land homes…….The Greatest Enemy Of the Platypus is…..Man" _a silhouette of a man came on to the screen as the narrator said

"Hi there!" said the guy on screen.

"Ha! You see Perry the Platypus!? For years I've been trying to rid myself of you with traps and bombs and poisonous gas and…..Automatic tennis ball machines! I don'teven know what I was thinking back then! But, Now I have the Ultimate plan to the platypus elimination weapon!" he said as he handed the boy the bucket of popcorn and talked to Perry the Platypus.

"Perry the Platypus! Recoil in horror at my new creation!" Doofenschimerts gloated as he pushed a button and the movie screen went up.

"A GAINT KILLER ROBOT……man" he said

"My name is norm" the robot introduced itself. "The enemy of the platypus is man…." he said as he locked onto Agent P.

"Woo! Hoo Hoo!" Doofenschimerts chuckled evilly as Norm raised an iron fist and brought it down to Perry. Luckily Perry was able to back flip in time and escape.

"This is awesome! I did not know this movie was in 3-D!" the boy with soda said as he watch Perry run from the theater to get away from Norm.

"Please! Stop running!" Norm said as he ran after Perry out of the theater.

"Perhaps, we can discuss our differences over coffee…" he said as he broke through the doors of the abandon old theater.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Flint residence, Zuko and Sokka have made an arc of pillars in their back yard, with preparations to the race with an excited crowd of kids cheering them on.

"Ok! We're all set! Lets' meet our racers!" Zuko said as he began to introduce the racers

"In the first Chariot is…Us!" Sokka waved.

"Then we have Katara, and the fireside girls, Toph and Suki!" Katara was wearing a blue shirt and black skirt with a white cape, gladiator chest armor, and helmet. And the girls next to her, one had black hair tied into a bun and the other one had short hair up to her shoulders and both were wearing the fireside girls uniform with gladiator accessories.

"Haru and Aang!" Haru was wearing a black shirt with a skull on it and brown pants, with only a gladiator helmet with bat wings. Aang was wearing orange over alls with a yellow shirt under it, with only a gladiator helmet that had a curved head piece.

"And we have one for Azula too, if she ever shows up" Zuko said to Sokka.

"Here are the maps for everyone, the first chariot to reach the museum wins! Any Question?" he said as he gave everyone a map.

"Um, yes. Should we not establish the rules first?" asked Aang.

"THIS IS A CHARIOT RACE! THERE ARE NO RULES!" Haru said toughly as bended a rock from the ground crushed it.

"No rules!? Well if those are the rules then.." Katara said surprised.

"Hey! YOU! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Haru said to Aang as went face to face to him.

"But we're on the same team!" said Aang meekly.

"Then your going down with me!" Haru said to him as he poked him the chest with each word.

"Each chariot will be pulled by a rocking horse, Sokka sup up with lawn mower engine" Zuko explained as he showed them the rocking horse.

"Zuko! Just what do you think you're doing!?" Azula said as she came out of the house angrily.

"Azula, Great! You're right on time!" Zuko said to his older sister.

"Check out this cool looking helmet we made for you" he said as held up a gladiator helmet with snakes on it.

"And we built you a chariot that looks just like you!" Azula looked surprise for a split second and then her expression turn into a frown.

"Oh! That's ridicules! I do not have wheels!" She said as she gave an angry tooth grin that match the chariot that her brothers made for her.

"Dad! They're racing chariots!" Azula said as she pointed outside so her father may see.

"Yes! I've seen, the show is just starting! Come in and sit down!" he said to her.

"Come on Azula!" Zuko said as he waved for his sister to come and race.

"Dad!" she said to him louder.

"OH! I'm sorry did you want some?" he said as he offered the popcorn bowl to her. Azula just stared at it and brushed it off.

"Argh! That's it! I'll stop this myself!" she said as she marched outside the door.

"At your ready……." said Teo from the sidelines on his wheelchair.

"Get set…..GO!" he yelled and all the racers raced off towards the museum.

"OKAY! YOU TWO I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS-OW!" Azula said as she opened the door and the helmet that her brothers made landed on her head from the door frame.

"HEY!" she began to tumble blindly knocking down the makeshift pillars that her brothers made for the race and walked over to her chariot and tripped the trick ropes that started her chariot.

'VRRRRR!'

"AAAHHH! DADDY!" she yelled as she was pulled away by the chariot before her father could see.

"Oh now where she go? She's gonna miss all the action." he said as he looked through the window from the couch, not noticing the fallen pillars in the back yard, and turned his head to continue watching the movie.

"AHHHHAHHHH!" Azula yelled as she held onto the trick rope really good. The chariots made their way down the street, on to the grass where Azula's body hit the curb making her jump onto the chariot, screaming, still unable to know how to control it.

"Looks like Azula made it after all!" he said to Sokka as he looked behind to see Azula in her chariot.

"Look' in good Azula!" he yelled to her.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled she grabbed the reins of her chariot. The chariots continued to speed down the street passing neighborhoods and houses. They went neck to neck as they went into town, just causing the speed fever to go up higher. Everyone had poker faces on, except Azula, as the racers continue onward with Zuko and Sokka in the lead, Katara in 2nd, and Haru and Aang in 3rd, and a screaming Azula in last place. Haru and Aang got side to side for 1st, Haru came in closer use the spikes on his wheel trying to throw Zuko and Sokka from the lead.

"Remind me why did we put spikes on Haru's chariot?" Zuko said as Haru pulled away laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Haru laughed as he gained the lead and Katara tailing right behind him.

"Reckless endangerment, disrupting traffic, OH! They are SOOO busted!" Azula said as she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket. At the head of the race Haru bended chunks of rocks and Aang loaded them into the mini-catapult they had on their chariot and started throwing them at the other racers.

"AND A ROCK THROWING CATAPULT!? I MEAN WHAT WERE WE THINKING?!" Zuko said to Sokka as they duck to avoid chunks of bended rock thrown at them. Toph thought quickly and bended up chunks of rocks from the pavement of the road to shield themselves from the rocks, as one of the rock hit Toph's shield, a piece of it came flying off of it and knocked Azula's phone out of her hand

"Huh?! MY PHONE!" Azula yelled as her phone was crushed by the rock.

""Why'd we give them all the cool stuff? What do we have?" Zuko asked Sokka. Sokka just pushed a button to reveal….

"CUPHOLDERS? SWEET!" Zuko yelled as looked at the copyholders with drinks in them.

"NOW WE'RE COOKING!" he said to Sokka as the went onward.

"THE GIRLS' ARE STILL GAINING!" Aang yelled to Haru as he looked behind them to see Katara coming in at them.

"THERE ARE NO WAY I CAN STOP THEM WITH JUST AIRBENDING, MY EARTHBENDING FRIEND!" Aang said to Haru.

"WELL USE YOUR HEAD AND THINK OF SOMETHING GENIUS!" Haru shouted to Aang's face.

"EXACTLY! USE MY HEAD!!!"

Sparks began to fly at Katara's chariot as bended an ice shield to avoid getting burn by it.

"THAT IS RIGHT! EAT SPARKS MY OPPONENTS!" Aang yelled to the girls as Haru held him like an axe and used his gladiator curved head piece to create sparks on the pavement.

"Sokka? Do you smell something burning?" asked Zuko.

"AN UNCONVENTIONAL WAY TO USE MY HEAD, YES, BUT AN EFFECTED ONE!" Aang said as the sparks kept going.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agent P kept running through the allies as he tried to get away from Norm.

"We should do this more often!" Norm said as tried to pummel Perry into the ground, luckily he was able to jump away in time, and kept running toward the sounds of racing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara handed Suki the reigns of the chariot as she threw some rope at street lamp ahead of them and roped it.

"OK, GIRLS! STAR FORMATION!" she said as the held each others arms and was side to side with Haru and Aang, then she grabbed the other end of the rope with a hook and hooked it into the guys' chariot.

"SORRY! NO RULES!" Katara said as yelled to them as they went backwards passing Azula, who's still screaming her head off.

"Now, what!?" Aang said as he stared at the rope.

"Have to use your head again!" Haru said as he hacked the rope and freed them. As they passed Azula, she jumped onto their chariot, hoping that it was finally over. Sadly it was not.

"HEY! GET BACK ON YOUR OWN CHARIOT!" Haru said as he threw back to her chariot. The racers raced into the park were trees faced their path in front of them. Sokka twisted and turned through the trees quickly avoiding getting into an accident, and Katara copied their route as well. Haru use Aang and his helmet as an axe and chopped the trees out of their way.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Azula scream as trees were thrown at her.

They headed out of the park and onto the street, where a woman and her baby was crossing the street they were on, causing everyone to scream, including the baby..

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed, Haru bended a ramp out of rock and Aang air bended them to give them a boost to go right, and avoided hitting the woman. Zuko and Sokka just steered around the woman and the baby, as Katara quickly turned left.

"We should be coming up on Paul Bunions!" Zuko said as he read the map to Sokka.

"_Paul Bunions, where the food is good! But not TOO good, Eh?" _Someone sang out of nowhere as a pancake house came into view, with a man and bull statues outside of it.

"OH! THERE IT IS!" Zuko yelled as they passed it. Perry came out of the ally across from Paul Bunions pancake house looking over his shoulder to see that Norm was right behind him.

"Are those slack new!? They make you look clever!' Norm as he chased Perry towards the pancake house. Perry ran towards the bull statue and took a sharp left turn, causing Norm to crash into the bull and the bull's head landed on Norms head, making him look like the minotaur. Perry ran into more allies leaving Norm behind.

"Honey! Have you seen my keys!?" Norm yelled as recovered from the crash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Azula yelled as she head into an automatic car wash tunnel and flew in front of little girl eating an ice cream cone, making her chariot instantly clean!

"LOOK! IT'S PERRY!" Zuko said as Perry came into view crossing the street on all fours.

"GOT CHA! WHERE YOU BEEN?" he said as he grabbed Perry from the street and petted him.

'_CRASH!'_

The boys looked behind them to see a tall robot with a bull's head on it staring at them.

"What is that!?" Zuko said as he looked at it again.

"IT'S HALF MAN! HALF BULL!" Zuko yelled.

"IT'S THE MINOTAUR!"

"HI! My name is Norm!" Norm said to them.

"It's NORM THE MINOTAUR! HIT IT SOKKA!" and Sokka whipped the reigns on the chariot going faster.

"Wait! Come back! You could borrow my rake!' Norm said randomly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Azula scream as she crashed into a cabbage stand, causing the vendor to start yelling after her. Cabbage leaves were in front of her eyes and she shook them off and saw a fish kiosk in front of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" she yelled as the fishes hanging at the sides slapped her face and the sign hitting her square on the face making her fall back.

"Azula has the lead! GO AZULA!!!" Zuko said as all the other racer grouped together with Norm chasing them.

"SOMBODY HELP ME!' she yelled as she tried to stop her chariot.

"SEE! I knew she love it!" he said to Sokka.

"Let's invite our wives next time!" Norm yelled as he chased after them. They drove up the steps of the museum and into the doors, crashing into everything.

"AZULA WINS!" Teo yelled as he saw them race in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'_CRASH!!! SMASH!!!'_

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST ROCKING HORSE, MOWER PULLED, CHARIOT MINOTAUR CHASE EVER!" Zuko said as he and Sokka sat in front of a platypus display.

"Argh! Gross!" Azula said as she pulled her head out of a stuffed lions mouth.

"ZUKO! AND SOKKA!"

"ZUKO! AND SOKKA!" the crowd chanted their names as they basked in the crowds cheering.

"OH NO NO NOOO NO NO!" Azula yelled over the crowd making them stop cheering.

YOU CAN'T JUST TEAR UP THE TOWN WITH YOUR CHAROITS! AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT! WHEN MOM AND DAD FIND OUT ABOUT THIS-"

"Azula?" Zuko said as he stared up to Norm who was standing behind Azula, looking at the platypus display.

"The enemy of the platypus is man……" Norm said out loud causing Azula to turn around to see him with a raised fist.

"LISTEN PAL! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Azula yelled to Norm. Perry snuck behind Norm and found his off switch and pulled it down, turning Norm off, and falling to the ground.

"She turned him to Stone!" someone from the crowd yelled as everyone looked at Norm's fallen body.

"I did what?" she asked confused as she turned her head left and right.

"MEDUSA! MEDUSA!" everyone yelled as they ran from Azula, Sokka quickly cover his eyes and put his hand over them, to avoid looking at Azula.

"OH THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE!" she yelled as she stomped out of the museum.

"Wait! Azula!" Zuko said as he pulled Sokka with him to follow Azula.

"NORM! OH NORM! OH NO! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!?" Doofenschimerts said worried as he went over to Norm.

"DID THE BAD LITTLE PLATYPUS SWITCH YOU OFF!? I'll fix that!" he said as he pulled the bull mask off of Norm and turned him back on.

"My name is Norm!" Norm said as he was turn back on.

"See! All you needed was a reboot- OOF!" Doofenschimerts said as something got stuck on his head by Perry the Platypus, who put a platypus hat on head tightly.

"WAIT? WHAT!? WHAT IS THIS!? WHAT HAPPEN TO ALL THE LIGHTS!?" he said as he flailed his arms blindly.

"WAIT I THINKS IT'S COMING LOOSE! I THINK I CAN GET IT OFF!" he said as he tried to pull the hat off.

"The enemy of the platypus is man….." Norm said as he punch the hat into Doofenschimerts head.

""Oh! Now it's stuck…" he said as he gave up.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Doofenschimerts yelled as he ran from Norm.

"Secretly, I'm very lonely" said Norm as he chased Doofenschimerts out of the museum.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, till mom hears finds out about this!" Azula said as she marched down the steps of the museum entrance.

""Azula! Looks like we owe a big thanks for defeating the minotaur! Who knew you had the power to turn men to stone" Zuko said as he Sokka, who had his eyes still closed, walked up to Azula at the bottom of the steps.

"THAT IS SOOOO NOT TRUE! WHO EVER HEARD OF SOMETHING AS SILLY AS TURNING SOME ONE TO……..stone?" Azula said as tuned around to walk away and saw a statue of a boy in a dramatic pose.

"No! NO, it can't be!" she said as ran the other way and came face to face with another statue.

"AAHH! I DID IT AGAIN!" Azula screamed.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"AH! I'M A MONSTER!"

AH! MAKE IT STOP! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she scream as she ran away from the rows of statues and her younger brothers.

"It's ok Sokka, she 's gone now, you can look now" Zuko said to Sokka.

"No! Not taking any chances!" Sokka said as he kept his eyes still closed.

'Perry's clicking voice'

"Hey! Look there's Perry!' Zuko said as he looked at Perry next to him.

"Still Not Looking!" he said to Zuko.

The End.

R&R

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
